¡Súper Sanji al rescate!
by Aya-senpai
Summary: [By: Aya and Eli] Zoro sueña algo peculiar, y peligroso...¡UN GATO GIGANTE! Super Sanji...¡AYUDAME! xD Sailor Moon quiere a Zoro? Que será de él? y su orgullo? ¡VIVAN LOS CHUPACHUPS! ¿paranoico? Leanlo... xD


**¡SÚPER SANJI AL RESCATE!  
**

_By: Aya & Eli_

Hacía ya rato que en Grand Line había anochecido y todos los tripulantes de Going Merry se habían quedado completamente dormidos. Sus caras mostraban tranquilidad y esbozaban pequeñas sonrisas. Aquel día había estado realmente agotador, pues había hecho muy mal tiempo, aunque no se sabe de donde salió la salvación de sus sueños, un trozo de mar rodeado de tormenta donde solo en pocos quilómetros cuadrados el mar estaba completamente en calma.

Todos dormían placidamente. Bueno, TODOS dormían placidamente menos el pobre espadachín de abordo. Estaba tumbado en su hamaca, con sus camaradas alrededor. Vete a saber que soñaba, pero agradable no era. Estaba sudando a mares, con una mueca de sufrimiento horrible en la cara, como si le estuvieran clavando una de sus espadas en el estómago, soltaba pequeños gemidos y se agarraba fuertemente a la manta, como creyendo que así se sentiría a salvo de su sueño...

_En un principio el sueño de Zoro era de lo más normal, tranquilo y relajado tras la tormenta. Era un gran prado lleno de hierba de lo más verde, con árboles repletos de flores de tonos rosados y rojizos, hacía un sol lo suficiente para dar calor, pero lo necesario para no ahogarse de calor. Todo era perfecto. ERA._

_De repente a lo lejos, Zoro empezó a oír unos ladridos muy suaves, finos, débiles, como muy lejanos aunque se oían perfectamente, pensó que podría ser un cachorro abandonado, a que maldijo a los antiguos dueños de este por haber hecho algo tan cruel como abandonar a un cachorro. Sí, era el gran Roronoa Zoro, pero también le daban pena los animales, al fin y al cabo es humano. Empezó a llamar al perro para que se acercase._

_-¡Ven perrito, ven conmigo!-medio gritó mientras silbaba._

_Aquellos ladridos empezaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes, hasta llegar al punto de que no parecía un perro. Ahora eran más… ¿Cómo decirlo? Horripilantes, de aquellos de las típicas películas de terror, aquellos ladridos que te hielan la sangre tan solo con oírlos… Al horizonte algo se acercaba corriendo, aunque no pudo distinguirlo muy bien. Aquel extraño sonido se acercó más, pero lo que mas le sorprendió al espadachín es que no era un adorable cachorrito lo que tenía delante._

_Más bien era… ¿un bicho deforme? Era como un gato de unos diez metros de altura, bastante gordo, con unas extrañas orejas de conejo en su cabeza. Tenía mucho pelo, cada uno de esos parecía una afilada espada a ojos del peliverde, eran _

_de color azul eléctrico con topos rosas chillones, y tenía unas uñas de lo más largas y afiladas de aquellas que no hacen la menor gracia a nadie._

_-¡pero que demonios…!-gritó un aterrorizado y asombrado Zoro. No pudo continuar porqué un objeto volador no identificado se dirigió a él haciendo saltar al pobre peliverde para esquivarlo. El gato quiso darle un zarpazo haciendo que entonces tuviese que cambiar su trayectoria. Cuando aterrizó vio que, lo que antes quiso golpearle, era una mata de pelo llena de babas las cuales provenían de aquel "gato" gigante._

_Aquel bicho enorme se acercó a él._

_-Maldito psicópata...-empezó a decir aquella cosa. La verdad, cada vez le parecía menos un gato-me pusiste estas estúpidas orejas de conejo, me pintaste el pelo con un "spray" que no se va, y encima… encima… ¡ME ABANDONASTE!.¡No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado!.¡He sido despreciado para toda la sociedad! -dijo él, poniéndose a llorar a lágrima viva._

_-E… El bicho este… ah… ¡Ha hablado…!-gritó Zoro con los ojos salidos de las orbitas mientras daba pequeños pasos atrás, pasito a pasito.-y… de que demonios esta hablando esta… esta… ¡esta cosa!-gritó aun mas desconcertado mientras seguía retirándose a paso lento._

_Aquel ser monstruoso le empezó a tirar de nuevo aquellas bolas de pelo que parecían balones de fútbol a reacción hacia él. Esquivando como pudo, entreoyó que el gato-monstruo empezaba a sollozar y a decir algo como:_

_-¿Lo ves? -gritaba- ¡"Esta cosa"! -empezó a llorar aún más fuerte y sonoramente- ¡ME SIENTO APARTADO DE LA SOCIEDAD¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA!_

_Con una gota cayendo por su cabeza y sudando a mares por el esfuerzo de esquivar todas aquellas pelota-pelo, se le vino a la cabeza una extraña pero a la vez divertida imagen._

_Sanji. Un Sanji vestido al estilo "superman" y la pose de tío guay, dando patadas a cada una de aquellas pelotas tan solo con un pie, con toda la facilidad del mundo mientras sonreía a aquella situación que para él era aburrida._

_-¡CÓMO ÉS POSIBLE QUE SEAS TAN CRUEL!-gritaba el "gato" mientras seguía echando esas pelota-pelo- ¡YO TE DI LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA!.¡YO FUI TU MEJOR Y PRIMER AMIGO!.¡Y DE REPENTE ME ABANDONASTE DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS DE CAMBIO! -gritaba el peliazul-rosa con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras que Zoro no sabia de lo que estaba ablando- ¡TU ME CREASTE…!.¡YO SOY TU AMIGO IMAGINARIO!- gritaba mientras seguía hechando esas bolas de pelo_

_-¡Ya me acuerdo!- dijo parándose de repente, mientras se le encendía la bombilla- ¡Tú eres nekinuos! -gritó mientras lo señalaba, haciendo que el gato le atacase de nuevo y volviese a ser todo como al principio._

_-¡Y LO DICES TAN TRANQUILO!.¡TU ME ABANDONASTE POR UNOS MALDITOS CUCHILLOS DE COCINA A LOS QUE LLAMAS KATANAS!- decía mientras seguía llorando y atacando a Zoro deliberadamente._

_Pues sí. De pequeño, Zoro solo se tenía a él mismo como amigo, pues aún no concia a Kuina. Siempre pensó que la soledad le había hecho imaginarse a su "mascota" imaginaria. Pero… la recordaba más pequeña… y bueno, al principio era un gato, pero se podría decir que cuando el espadachín era pequeño era también muy… ¿radical?… Todo aquello con llevó una pequeña operación al gatito, que acabó convertido en un mini monstruo._

_Pero aquel bicho raro se fue un día de repente. Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Todo cambió cuando conoció a Kuina. Ella fue su primera y mejor amiga durante un tiempo. Muy corto para él._

_Demasiado…_

_Zoro seguía esquivando como podía los ataques de su creación, pero en un vano intento de escapar de dos a la vez se cayó, haciendo que no se pudiese levantar y se le viniese la misma imagen de Sanji de antes a la cabeza._

_Sus ojos vieron una… cosa. Parpadeó un par de veces para demostrarse y convencerse a él mismo que no era ningún sueño, y se levantó sobresaltado._

_Sanji. Era Sanji. Aunque... un poco... ¿distinto?_

_Aquel cocinero que él conocía iba ahora con un traje al estilo Superman... pero algo cambiado. Llevaba unas mallas muy ajustadas de color rosa chillón, unas botas hasta debajo de sus rodillas, rosas pastel. En la espalda llevaba una capa de color de su vestimenta entera, con muchos corazones de colores rosas y rojos, y llena también de bonitas flores que acostumbraban a salir en primavera. Llevaba también unos guantes al estilo "domador de leones", de piel, aunque también rosas. Lo que más llamó la atención de un espadachín perplejo fue que su único ojo visible era ya un corazón rojo perpetuo, y que en el pecho del vestido estaba dibujado un gran corazón color rojo pasión, con el que en el centro con letras amarillas, como su pelo, tenían escritas las insignias "SS"._

_-¡Tranquilo!.¡Ya estoy aquí!.¡Te salvaré!- grito mientras empezaba a devolverle las pelotas al gato; una por una, como si fuese un juego- ¡siento la demora, amigo mío!_

_-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS HACES ASI VESTIDO!- grito Zoro medio exasperado, mientras se levantaba de un salto._

_El peliverde miraba a aquel Sanji con los ojos como naranjas (literalmente). Si no fuera por lo extremo de la situación, en aquel momento probablemente estaría tumbado en el suelo partiéndose el culo con las pintas del cocinero. Ahora más que nunca era el "cocinero del amor". _

_-¡Este no es el momento para hablar de eso! -gritó mientras seguía devolviendo las pelotas al gato como si estuviese en un entrenamiento de fútbol- ¡Corazones encadenados! -dicho esto, salió una gran cadena de corazones de su mano, la cual tenía extendida y amarró con ella a Nekinuos._

_De repente a Nekinuos le recorrió una gran cantidad de carga eléctrica que hizo que se cayera al suelo para después, una vez libre de esas cadenas de corazones, se levantase y sacudiese como si nada hubiese pasado._

_-Osea, tíos¡mirad como me he puesto de polvo!... esto no puede ser, yo soy lo mas de lo mas¡.¿que pensarían de mi si me viesen con estas pintas?.! -decía Nekinuos con un acento el cual parecía ser de una niña pija._

_-Creo que nos engaña...-afirmó Sanji pensativo._

_Los dos chicos miraron perplejos al monstruo deforme que tenían delante. Tenía la cabeza gacha y jugaba con sus dedos de manera vergonzosa y estaba la mar de sonrojado, con unas pequeñas lagrimillas que le salían de sus grandes ojos. Tanto Sanji como Zoro se ablandecieron un poco ante aquella escena, pues aunque fuera un monstruo daba cierta pena visto de aquella manera._

_-¡JA!.¡Seréis tontos! Seguro que os creísteis este teatro barato… ¡Ahora probareis mis garras!- dijo mientras cambiaba totalmente su actitud anterior y se abalanzaba hacia Sanji._

_-¡Mierda!.¡Tendré que usar el bazoca en miniatura!- dicho esto, cogió su cigarro, siempre presente, y lo convirtió en un pequeño bazoca con el cual disparó miles de corazones hechos de humo, gigantes, que avanzaban hacia el gato-monstruo._

_-¡Eres estúpido!.¿Crees que eso funcionara contra mi?-dijo Nekinuos mientras se daba media vuelta y utilizaba su rabo para que el humo no le alcanzase._

_-Es fuerte...-afirmó Sanji, ahora con el ceño fruncido- Probaré con los Ojos Amorosos, eso nunca me ha fallado..._

_En un rápido movimiento, el rubio apartó su flequillo con aires de grandeza y otra vez con la posición de tío guay y mostró su otro ojo. Era otro corazón, de color rojo subido con tres pequeños corazones negros en el centro que iban dando vueltas en círculo en el interior de este._

_Hizo un símbolo raro con sus manos y de aquel ojo misterioso empezó a salir una especie de humo rosado. Era suave, con muy buen olor. De repente, aquel humo se convirtió en una flecha con un gran corazón en vez de punta y se clavó directo en el pecho del monstruo. Este gimió. Sanji lo miró con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios, pero pronto la cambió por una mueca de fastidio. _

_-Ju, ju, ju...- empezó reír Nekinuos.-Soy más fuerte de lo que te crees._

_-¡Para de hacer el cursi y lucha como un hombre!-gritó un muy arto y en cierto modo avergonzado Zoro._

_-Je, je... ahora aré el mejor ataque que tengo, este no puede fallar...-dijo Sanji con una sonrisa confiada._

_Abrió el pecho de su traje arrapado y sacó de él una especie de hilo de unos dos metros de largo. Lo deshizo y se sentó al suelo, cogió una aguja que tenía enganchada a su bota derecha con un rozo de cinta adhesiva y empezó a coser._

_-Es lo malo de esta técnica -explicó él- tengo que hacérmela._

_Tanto Zoro como el gato-monstruo se quedaron mirando perplejos a Sanji, mientas él cosía._

_Pasaron así más de veinte minutos._

_-¡Ja, ja, ja.! … ¿Y como hiciste para derrotar a aquel malvado de los macarrones asesinos con queso?-preguntó entre carcajadas Nekinuos._

_-¡Pues le di espaguetis con salsa! -contestó Sanji, contento._

_-¡.¿De que coño estáis hablando?.! ... ¡.¿Esto no era una pelea?.!-gritó Zoro._

_-¡Es verdad!_

_Una vez que cayeron en la cuenta de que estaban en medio de un combate, dejaron las anécdotas para otro momento y se dispusieron a combatir en serio._

_-¡Este es tu final, chico corazón!-dijo Nekinuos mientras se abalanzaba hacia Sanji, el cual le daba los retoques a la red._

_-Listo¡red de amor! -gritó mientras abalanzaba la red hacia Nekinuos la cual le atrapó de lleno haciendo que se desviase su trayectoria._

_-¡Esto no te servirá de nada, imbécil! -dijo mientras sacaba las garras e intentaba cortar la red sin resultado alguno- ¡pero que demonios…!_

_-Es imposible romper esa red, esta hecha con un hilo en el cual se registra el amor de todas las personas del universo… ¡lo cual hace que sea indestructible!_

_-¡.¿Y QUE DEMONIOS TIENE QUE VER EL AMOR CON ALGO INDESTRUCTIBLE?.!-gritó Zoro mientras le tiraba una piedra a la cabeza de Sanji, el cual lo sintió como si le tirasen flores._

_-¡mierda, he perdido! –Gritaba y lloraba Nekinuos- ¡ahora no podré cumplir mi gran sueño!... ¡SER BAILADOR DE BALLET PROFESIONAL!-empezó a sollozar._

_-¡.¿QUE TU QUE?.! –gritó Zoro exasperado- ¡ESCUCHAMEN BIEN NEKINUOS, NINGUNA CREACIÓN MÍA TENDRÁ UN SUEÑO TAN RIDÍCULO COMO ESE!.¿ENTENDISTE?_

_-Zoro, no seas cruel con el pobrecito… ¿no ves que ya no podrá cumplir su sueño? -decía Sanji de modo compasivo._

_-¡Y ESA ES OTRA…!.¡.¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES ASÍ VESTIDO?.!-gritó iracundo Zoro mientras señalaba a su compañero._

_-Es un secreto que siempre he mantenido, yo soy Súper Sanji… ¡EL JUSTICIERO AMOROSO!_

_-¡NI QUE FUESES UN TELETUBIE!_

_-…Y como eres el único que conoce mi secreto, tengo que pedirte algo… ¡quiero que seas mi ayudante!_

_-¡QUE COJONES HAS DICHO!_

_-¡Así los dos defenderemos el amor del mundo! -gritaba ilusionado Sanji._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

"Zoro se levantó asustado de su hamaca, mirando a todos lados, viendo que ya había amanecido y que sus compañeros habían ido a desayunar.

-Uff… solo había sido un sueño…- respiró aliviado Zoro.

Lentamente y desconcertado, el espadachín se levantó y se fue con paso lento hacia la cocina, con una mano en su cabeza. Había tenido un sueño de lo más... raro. Puede que aquello lo hubiera provocado el cansancio o el convivir con el estúpido que tenía como nakama. Aunque reconociéndolo, hacía una gracia tremenda ahora imaginarse a un Sanji siendo el defendedor del amor en el mundo y con aquel traje tan… ehem… cursi.

-¡.¡Oh, Sanji-kun, por favor, únete!.! -oyó que de la cocina salía un grito de varias chicas que no llego a reconocer. Entró en ella y al mirar en el interior de esta, vio algo que no se esperaba… ¡ERA SUPER SANJI! Todavía iba vestido de aquella forma tan cursi y tenia a todo un pelotón de chicas vestidas al estilo marineras, suplicándole que se uniese a ellas.

-¡Oh, vamos, Sanji-kun! Sin ti las Sailor Moon no seríamos nada, por favor, únete a nosotras… -le suplicaba una chica de pelo rubio, con dos largas coletas, que iban desde la cabeza asta casi las piernas.

-Ey, chicas, mirad a ese chico -dijo una peliazul de cabello corto por arriba de los hombros, mientras señalaba a Zoro.

-¡ES IDEAL! -gritaron las chicas mirando fijamente ya todas al espadachín.

Zoro se quedó clavado en el sitio… ¿Significaba que SÍ existía Súper Sanji?.¿Significaba que lo suyo NO había sido un sueño? Además, decían que era "Ideal". ¡.¿Ideal para qué?.! La verdad es que aquello no le hacía demasiada gracia.

Las chicas seguían mirando al peliverde con estrellitas pequeñas en los ojos y Sanji lo miraba con una mirada… ¿severa? Las chicas fueron corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el peliverde y lo cogieron entre todas por las extremidades de este, sacándole la ropa sin menor vergüenza, dejadote en gayumbos mientras una de las chicas empezaba a ponerle una ropa un poco… ehem… peculiar…

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba cambiado con aquellos extraños trapos, que, personalmente, le quedaban 'bastante' raros. Llevaba una minifalda de un tono verde muy parecido a su pelo, con unos zapatos de colegiala que le apretaban un poco los pies y unos calcetines blancos hasta las rodillas. También llevaba puesta una blusa blanca con una especie de pañuelo entre donde se encontrarían los dos pechos, con un lazo y en la frente una especie de hilo de medallón que termina en mitad de la frente, donde de ella colgaba una pequeña lechuga, como el color de su pelo.

- ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! -gritó Zoro, y se intentó quitar la ropa como podía, pero no tenia ni puñetera idea de como hacerlo. Se estaba empezando a enfadar y a avergonzar, y esos dos sentimientos mezclados en él era como mezclar pólvora con fuego.

-¡MIRAD CHICAS!.¡NO ME DIGAIS QUE NO LE QUEDA FABULOSO!-gritó la rubia que tenia dos coletas.

-¡SIIIIII! -gritaron las chicas a coro. Vale, esto ya lo mosqueaba y bastante.

-No te sulfures, Zoro-el peliverde se giró y vio a un Sanji muy serio, demasiado tal vez, mirándolo-Sé que te costará adaptarte, pero compréndelo, el mundo te necesita.

-Eso, pequeño, debes luchar con la fuerza de tu amor...-le casi rogó una de las chicas.

Eran demasiadas emociones juntas para el pobre peliverde, que miraba la escena con los ojos abiertos de sobremanera, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas a causa de su vestimenta y de la vergüenza que le daba aquella situación...¿Él, luchando con el poder del amor?.¿El grandísimo Roronoa Zoro, el caza piratas más temible? Eso si que no...No dejaría pisar su orgullo...

-A ver, dejad que procese la información… ¿Me estáis diciendo que yo luche con el poder del a…a…amor? -esta ultima palabra, no sabia el por qué, le había costado pronunciarla- vestido como una tía sin gusto… ¿cierto?

-Exacto -dijo aun más serio Sanji, puesto que no le gustaba que insultasen su forma de vestir.

-A ver…-dijo casi perdiendo la paciencia- ¡.¿ME VEIS CARA DE GILIPOLLAS?.! … ¡YO NUNCA, Y ESCUCHADME BIEN, NUNCA, HARIA ESO!.¡NI HABLAR!.¡EN LA VIDA, NOOOOOOOOOOO…! –dijo, sacando todo el orgullo que tenía. Él nunca dejaría que pisoteen así su orgullo y menos de esa forma, pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Sanji, harto de oírle decir todo eso, sacó un chupachups de sabor y color lechuga gigante y le dio en toda la cabeza, haciendo que se desmayase en el acto."

-Zo..Zoro...Zoro..¡ZORO!-¿una voz celestial le estaba llamando para mandarlo al cielo...?

-Mmpfh...

-¡Sanji!-se oyó otra voz-¡Eres genial!.¡Eres Súper Sanji!.¡Despertaste a Zoro antes de que pasaran veinte minutos!

-_Su..súper…¡¿Súper Sanji?-_pensó con horror el peliverde.

-Sanji... yo también quiero comer lo que tú comes...-era la voz de antes, aquella vez sin duda, era la voz de Luffy.

Lentamente, Zoro abrió los ojos, temiendo lo que se encontraría en el exterior de su mente, y, horrorizado, vio a Sanji, vestido con aquel traje rosa, lleno de corazones y florecillas de colores, y en la boca... ¡Un chupachup que parecía de lechuga!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó, haciendo que, sin duda, todos los de aquel barco y un poco mas lejos lo oyeran.

Tras aquella escena y con todo el trauma, se desmayó.

-Joo… y…¿ahora que le pasa? -preguntó Luffy mientras con un palito de no-se-donde-lo-sacó empezó a pinchar a Zoro.

-Ni idea, a saber que le ocurrirá a ese marimo -dijo Sanji, viéndose en su verdadero traje. Sin duda, había sido la imaginación del ahora desmayado el que había visto a Súper Sanji.

-Ecs, odio este chupachups… cuando lleguemos a la siguiente isla, compraré mas tabaco. Anda Luffy, sal de ahí y vete a desayunar -dijo mientras salía del camarote, seguido por Luffy.

-¡SIII!.¡comida, comida!.¡Ja, ja, ja!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**¡Hola! No importa pero me hace ilu, este fanfic tiene...3185 palabras! Ojo xD**

**Bueno, a lo serio, somos Aya y Eli, unas amigas muy amigas del msn, hermanas virtuales y unas paranoicas con orgullo propio xD Os vamos a dar un poco de historia. En el fic de Aya, de Lo Que Tengo Yo Adentro, hay una escena donde Sanji sal a ayudar a Zoro de Chiaki. En aquella parte, cuando se lo pasé a Eli, se nos ocurrió un super sanji salvador de los malvados, empezamos a inventar ataques (lease los del fic xD) y su potencial. Siempre decíamos que teniam que escribir el fic pero nunca lo hacíamos, y en un dia de aburrimiento lo empezamos y no pudimos parar xD y ¡aqui esta el resultado! Espero qe les haya gustado, pues nos emos esforzado (y reido) mucho xD la verdad es que a mi (Aya) me gusta mucho dejar a Sanji en ridiculo sino lo vereis en mis siuientes fics xD**

**Un beso de parte de las dos!**

**¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Atte... **

ºº(( Aya and Eli ))ºº


End file.
